To The Dentist, Allonsy!
by SJAandDWfan
Summary: Rose must persuade the Dctor to go to the dentist. Hilarity ensues  hopefully . PLEASE READ A/N FOR DOUBLE DISCLAIMER! Hints of Ten/Rose, nothing exact. First Doctor Who fic. R&R!


**Hello everyone on the Doctor Who fanfic place! I'm still kinda new to the whole fanfiction thing and I've been writing a couple of Sarah Jane Adventures fics if you guys wanna check 'em out!( "Return Of The Nightmare Man" and "Right In Front Of You") So, I've had a few ideas runnin through the old brain and I think I'll do this one first. So, here goes…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, and will never own Doctor Who, otherwise Rose would be back. ALSO, I THINK I SAW SOMETHING FAIRLY SIMILAR TO THIS, BUT I'M NOT SURE, SO IF YOU'VE USED SOMETHING LIKE THIS BEFORE, I'M SORRY AND I'M NOT TRYING TO COPY YOU!**

"Doctor? Doctor? DOCTOR!", Rose's cries echoed through the TARDIS's hallways. _Always twice a year, and he always hides!_ She thought, checking in the kitchen for the umpteenth time. The TARDIS was so big, she could never search all of it before half-past three.

At least that's what the Doctor thought.

He was hiding, typically. Hiding from Rose, because he hated this. Twice a year he was forced to go, and he hated it. Every single cell in his body loathed the very concept. _I won't go. I won't! _He thought, and kept a lookout for Rose, hiding in his room. _This is foolproof! _He thought with glee _she doesn't even know where my room is!_

Rose was desperating now. She checked the clock on her superphone; a quarter to three. She only had forty-five minutes to find and tie down the Doctor. Wait, tie him down? Meh. She was becoming increasingly frustrated, and yelled out loudly, "TARDIS, help me!"

She thought for a few seconds nothing was going to happen, but then a door appeared in front of her, with some steps leading down to it. _This must be the Doctor's room_ she thought, carefully descending the short flight of stairs to the door. She stopped, listening intently, wondering if she should go in. It was the Doctor's room, not hers, and it might be out of bounds. She caught herself and snorted. Since when had she paid attention to rules?

She burst through the door, but the room seemed empty. She ventured further into the room, drinking in the scene, completely forgetting that she was meant to be searching for the Doctor, absorbed in the strangeness of the room. His room was amazing. The walls were painted a TARDIS exterior blue, with many pictures on the walls. _Could they be his family? _She edged closer, now completely forgetting every single emotion of her being, just looking. But what she saw shocked her. There were loads of pictures of each of his incarnations, all ten of them, and his companions. _So that's why he insisted on 'passport photos' then._ She saw her own smiling face looking out of her from the pride of place, in the middle of the wall, next to him. The Doctor. He'd put her photo next to him, right in the middle of the wall.

Her thoughts and wonder were interrupted when she heard a slightly manic laugh from behind her. She turned around to see the Doctor, with a cute grin plastered on his face which made Rose's heart melt. She felt something sprayed on her face, and she dropped.

The Doctor caught Rose before she hit the ground. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He laid her on his bed and tucked the little bottle of knock-out perfume back into his pocket. _I never thought I would say this, but thank-you Cassandra! _The Doctor broke into a run, he wouldn't have long before she came to, and boy, would he be in trouble when she did! He looked back over his shoulder, chuckling at the memory of Rose's face when she had seen him out from his hiding place behind the door, and ran into a pole.

_Oh, great! _ Was all he had time to think, before the darkness closed in.

About thirty minutes later, Rose woke up. She realised she was lying on the Doctor's bed, and quickly hopped off. _I wasn't anywhere near his bed, so he must have caught me. Aw, sweet._ Rose then remembered that it was the Doctor who had knocked her out in the first place, and her anger returned, accompanied by panic when she saw she had less than fifteen minutes. Cursing under her breath, she ran out of his room, throwing one last glance at her photo, smiling quickly.

She soon found the doctor, unconscious, in the middle of the control room. He had evidently run into a pole. Rolling her eyes, Rose dragged him to his chair and tied him up using some rope she had found in a closet. She stood triumphantly, before seeing that she had ten minutes before they needed to be there. She needed the Doctor to wake up. So she did what any Tyler would do. She slapped him.

The Doctor woke up instantly. "What?", he exclaimed, "You didn't have to slap me!", he continued a tad reproachable.

"What could I have done, then?", Rose was laughing at the hurt look on the Doctor's face.

"I don't know, thrown some cold water on me, shouted in my ear, kissed me…" His voice trailed off as he realised what he had just said.

Rose stopped laughing abruptly. Well, almost stopped. "I'm, sorry, what was that last one?", she asked, giggling slightly. The Doctor opened his mouth, shook his head, and closed his mouth again.

"Ok, I must have misheard.", Rose was taking the mick now. "I could have sworn you said… but oh well…I'm sure you never would've wanted me to…"

"To what?", the Doctor had taken the bait, he had completely forgotten he was meant to be thinking of a way to escape.

"Oh, nothing.", Rose shrugged.

She had him wrapped around her finger now. "I was just wondering if you could take me somewhere, you know, a trip in time and space.", she said, changing the subject.

"Sure. Anything for you. Anywhere, anywhen!", the Doctor said, "Just untie me first!"

Rose considered for a few seconds, "Nah! Just tell me how to set the co-ordinates."

Seeing the doubt in the Doctor's eyes, she pleaded with him, still pretending. "Pwease? Just for me?", she looked at him with chocolate-brown puppy-dog eyes. The Doctor couldn't help getting lost in them, and he finally gave in. "Ok", he sighed, "Just press the orange button nearest you, and tell the TARDIS, that's the easiest way."

Rose pressed the button, and speaking slowly and clearly to the TARDIS, "St. Juves street, London."

The Doctor was confused, "Why do you want to go to London?".

_Yes!_ Rose thought, he had completely forgotten about his appointment.

Realisation suddenly dawned in the Doctor's eyes. "No! Please, no! I can't! I won't! I shant!"

"You can, shall and will, Doctor", Rose spoke sternly, "Time Lords must go to the dentist, too!"

"You'll never take me alive!", the Doctor cried dramatically, wrenching his chair out of the ground. Apparently delighted with himself, he ran right out of the door. And into the dentist's door. For the second time in thirty minutes, he fainted.

Rose dragged him into the waiting dentist's room, saying, "Hi, I'm Rose Tyler with my friend John Smith, here for his dentist's appointment."


End file.
